Los Hombres Valientes Trabajan Mientras Otros Duermen
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Secuela de "Pensé que Podía Haces esto Solo". Serie de drabbles y OS que exploran la vida de Kurt y Blaine con varios saltos en el tiempo tanto hacia el futuro como al pasado. * Traducción autorizada *
1. Cap 1: Mira de Largo Dentro de un Abismo

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **"Mira de Largo Dentro de un Abismo"**

 **(El Abismo También Mira Dentro de Ti)**

* * *

 _._

 _Nada cría la tierra más endeble que el hombre_

 _de cuantos seres respiran y caminan por ella._

 _Mientras los dioses le prestan virtud y sus rodillas son ágiles,_

 _cree que nunca en el futuro va a recibir desgracias;_

 _pero cuando los dioses felices le otorgan miserias,_

 _incluso éstas tiene que soportarlas con ánimo paciente contra su voluntad._

(Homero, La Odisea)

 ***** . *****

.

En los años que Blaine pasó entre puestos de trabajo, apoyado en ocasiones solamente por el dinero del Rey por su silencio, su primera prioridad constantemente fueron sus hijos. Sus propias necesidades las puso siempre detrás de ellos, a veces hasta el punto de ponerse en peligro a sí mismo.

 ****.**.****

Blaine encontró una vez un trabajo tocando música en una taberna en el sur de Westerville. Hacía buen dinero y podía llegar a casa con tiempo suficiente para llevar a los niños a la cama después de retirarlos de la casa de Mia, la mujer agradable de al lado que se quedaba en su hogar para cuidar de su hija mientras su marido Wes trabajaba.

Lo disfrutaba en realidad, al menos hasta una noche cerca de tres meses trabajando ahí. Se bajó del escenario con una sonrisa en su rostro, por una vez había conseguido una gran propina de una pareja, y eso significaba que podría comprarles a Elías y a Rory un pequeño pastel para su cumpleaños la siguiente semana, pero se encontró a un hombre corpulento de pie junto la puerta al salir. Se veía un poco perdido, llevando un jarro en la mano, ante esto, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Está bien, señor? – Preguntó, un poco preocupado.

\- ¡Hola, precioso! – El hombre grande arrastró las palabras, tropezando un poco mientras daba un paso hacia él, y éste se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente ebrio. – ¿Estás listo para un rollo esta noche?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. – No sé lo que está…

Entonces, de repente hubo una boca contra la suya, labios que sabían a humo de tabaco, carne y alcohol rancio, y todo lo que no era Kurt, empujando contra los suyos. Era repugnante y horrible, y Blaine sólo quería vomitar ante la idea de que el hombre acababa de llegar a él como si fuera una puta. Sus manos volaron hacia arriba y empujó lejos de él al borracho que lo manoseaba.

\- ¡No estoy en venta! – Se ahogó con la bilis en la garganta ante la idea de alguien, además de Kurt, tocándolo de esa manera, y se tambaleó hacia atrás con una mano sobre su boca. Después dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta lateral de la taberna y varias calles abajo, se inclinó y vomitó.

Él no volvería a esa taberna de nuevo.

 ****.**.****

Hubo un hambre menor alrededor de Yule antes del segundo cumpleaños de los gemelos, y mientras Blaine estaba al final de todas las listas para los posibles empleados, lo único que los mantenía a él y a sus hijos con vida era la suma que le enviaba el Rey. El dinero para la comida era entregado en la taberna, y lo recibía con la cabeza agachada. Sabía lo que todos pensaban acerca de cómo se ganaba la vida, y a pesar de que no era cierto, incluso el rumor dolía.

El frío metal del anillo contra su pecho le recordaba por qué estaba haciendo todo eso. Por qué él nunca sería tocado voluntariamente por un hombre que no fuese Kurt, y no dejó que los rumores lo lastimasen demasiado.

 ****.**.****

A pesar de que estaba preparado para avanzar y superar al ojiazul, escuchar sobre el amor de su vida cortejando a Lord Adán fue un golpe horrible. Esa noche la pasó en su hamaca de paja para dormir al lado de sus hijos, espectacularmente ebrio con los ojos enrojecidos por llorar tanto. No estaba orgulloso de beber (aunque fuera sólo una copa), pero no pudo evitar complacerse a sí mismo por primera vez desde que dejó el castillo. Su corazón, que nunca se había curado por completo después de que se rompió hace cuatro años, se rompió de nuevo, y necesitaba por sólo un momento olvidar.


	2. Cap 2 : Ven a Bailar Conmigo

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **"** **Ven a Bailar Conmigo porque Ahora Somos Libres para Amar"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Tía Cedes! – La Princesa Marley dijo, corriendo hacia la noble mujer con el espectacular vestido, quien por supuesto sonrió con indulgencia y se inclinó para recoger a la niña.

\- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Boo? ¿Qué ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi? – Preguntó, haciendo cosquillas a Marley debajo de la barbilla.

La niña de siete años de edad se rió. – Rory está enamoradoooo de Lady Sugar. – Compartió con complicidad. – Quiere conquistarla como papi y papá lo hicieron. Siempre está cantando acerca de su belleza y la recolección de flores. El abuelito dice que es demasiado joven, pero papá dice que el mejor amor es el amor joven.

\- Oh, sabes que me encanta una buena historia de amor. – Dijo Mercedes. – ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más mientras que Samuel lleva mis cosas a mi habitación? ¿De acuerdo? Entonces podemos ir a tener una competencia de canto con tus hermanos y padres. Necesito hablar con ese papá tuyo de todos modos.

\- Claro, tía Cedes. – Respondió Marley sonriendo. A ella le encantaba cada vez que su tía iba al castillo, especialmente cuando Samuel estaba alrededor. La tía Cedes siempre sonreía más cuando éste la ayudaba.

Tal vez su tía podría casarse con Samuel, ¿cierto? Después de la muerte de su esposo hace unos años, siempre había estado un poco triste. Quizás él la haría feliz de nuevo.

 ****.**.****

\- 'lías, ¡regrésame mi muñeca Artie! – Marley declaró, tratando de alcanzar la pequeña muñeca remendada con los lentes cosidos. Elías se rió (aunque no sin amabilidad) y colgaba la muñeca sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

\- Elías, por favor, dale a tu hermana su muñeca. – Su papá Blaine pidió desde su lugar de lectura por la estantería en la esquina de la sala de juegos. A pesar de que Jeffrey, el niñero eternamente jovial, siempre observaba a los niños durante el día, él siempre aparecía durante al menos una hora cada mañana y cada tarde. Ni Marley ni sus hermanos podían entender por qué, pero sabían que eso hacía a su papá sonreír, por lo que nunca protestaron. – Y recuerda Marley decir siempre por favor.

\- Por favor, 'lías, dame la muñeca. – La niña repitió, esta vez con la "palabra mágica". El chico se la entregó con una sonrisa.

\- Papá, yo sólo estaba jugando con ella. – Protestó.

Las puertas se abrieron y Rory entró con una expresión enferma de amor en su cara. Su diadema de Príncipe de la corona con una ligera inclinación y las mejillas rojas como cerezas. Jeffrey se rió antes de agacharse para recoger un par de muñecos de trapo que a Marley se le habían caído, mientras que Elías se reía. La niña preguntó: – Rory, ¿qué haces?

En lugar de responderle, el chico bailó alrededor de su progenitor y comenzó a danzar el vals. – Oh, ¿no es la vida bella, papá? – Le preguntó, y luego continuó canturreando mientras se movía alrededor de la habitación. Incluso ahora su hermana se reía mientras observaba, normalmente al más tranquilo y sensato de sus hermanos, actuar como un tonto.

\- ¿Alguien ha tenido suerte, Maestro Rory? – Jeffrey preguntó alegremente, y Blaine envió una mirada en su dirección. Él y Jeff habían sido buenos amigos desde la infancia, y todo el mundo sabía que el de rizos nunca tendría el corazón para amenazarlo realmente o usar su posición en el castillo en contra de éste.

\- Si por suerte quieres decir que he conseguido mi primer beso de la hermosa y celestial Lady Sugar, entonces sí, la tengo. – Rory admitió, y Marley chilló.

\- ¡Tenemos que decirle a la tía Cedes! – La pequeña le rogó a Jeffrey, y él le sonrió.

\- Vas a tener que preguntarle a tu papá. – Dijo, pero la levantó y le hizo cosquillas al igual que su tía había hecho antes.

Blaine sonrió al ver a su más antiguo amigo y a su hija más pequeña reír juntos. Tanto éste como Mercedes conocían la debilidad de su pequeña.

\- ¿Decirle a Lady Mercedes qué cosa, Marley? – Preguntó. Ese era uno de los hábitos que había dejado de lado de sus años como sirviente cuando visitaba a los nobles, ya no decía "señor" o "dama" ya que su posición lo ponía por encima de todos ellos, pero todavía añadía el título correspondiente, sin importar qué tan bajo fuera. Hasta Rachel, la prometida que Finn estaba trayendo de sus viajes de la provincia de Lady Quinn, era una mujer de la nobleza menor, y se dirigía a ella como tal.

\- Sobre la historia de amor de Rory, por supuesto. – Exclamó Marley.

Blaine sonrió. – Por supuesto, cariño.

Mientras que habían estado teniendo esta conversación, Elías se escabulló hacia su hermano y lo pellizcó. – Por lo tanto, – bromeó, – ¿estás enamorado? Rory y Sugar sentados en un árbol, besándose, primero viene el amor…

\- ¡Basta, Elías! – Protestó Rory entre dientes, golpeando juguetonamente a su gemelo en el brazo. – El hecho de que no hayas conocido a la persona indicada no significa que puedas burlarte de Lady Sugar.

\- Oh, ¿defiendes el honor de tu dama? – El joven continuó con una sonrisa.

\- Si continúas actuando así, luego vas a terminar como Jeff, – dijo su papá y se giró para encontrarlo de pie guardando su libro, – solo y trabajando con niños durante todo el día.

Cuando Jeff escupió y jadeó indignado en el fondo, Elías le sonrió. – ¡Suena muy bien, papá!


	3. No Pienso que Haya Quedado en el Pasado

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **"** **No Pienso que Haya Quedado en el Pasado, ésta Clase de Heridas Duran"**

* * *

.

 _ **Una entrada del diario de Blaine Anderson, realizada un mes después del anuncio de la renovación de su compromiso y antes del anuncio de la boda.**_

 _._

 _Yo era un corazón pesado para llevar_

 _Mi amado se ha visto afectado_

 _Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello_

 _Mis dedos entrelazados a la corona…_

(Florence + The Machine - _Heavy in Your Arms_ )

 _._

 _9 de junio._

 _Yo lo sabía. No me quieren._

 _Los Lores y las Damas me miraban con furia y me despreciaban, y creo que pude haber oído hablar a algunos de ellos susurrando que he hechizado a Kurt. Dicen que no es justo que un plebeyo sea el Consorte, y tienen la esperanza de que el Príncipe no deba casarse con un seductor y charlatán como yo._

 _Todos quieren a Kurt, pero pueden querer que esté sin mí. Por supuesto que pueden, y deben. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría a un plebeyo masculino para su Consorte, especialmente un huérfano como yo, que no proporciona ninguna ventaja al trono?_

 _Mis hijos se merecen esta vida, no yo. La sangre de reyes corre por sus venas. Tienen el propósito de gobernar este reino, de estar al lado de su padre. No soy nadie. No soy el Consorte que las personas desean, no tengo derecho de ayudar a gobernar este Reino._

 _Soy un plebeyo, un portador, no un dirigente. Voy a arruinar este reino con mi falta de modales y finura. Apenas puedo ser padre, no puedo ser un gobernante de los hombres._

 _Voy a ser horrible en este negocio del Consorte. ¿Qué empresa tengo importante en la vida para este reino? Soy un sirviente, un plebeyo huérfano, el más bajo de lo bajo, no una dama o un señor entrenado desde su nacimiento para esta vida de opulencia y grandeza._

 _No pertenezco aquí._

 _Yo debería haberme quedado en Westerville y dejado que Kurt llevase a Elías al Sanador Nick._

 _Debería haber cumplido con mi parte del trato con el Rey Burt._

 _Kurt no debería haberse preocupado tanto por ayudar a mi hijo, no debería haberme traído de regreso._

 _Kurt no debería haberme amado._

 _Blaine Anderson_


	4. Cap4: Amor y Tuve el Ingenio para Ganar

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **"** **Amor y Tuve el Ingenio para Ganar"**

* * *

 _En estos próximos años_

 _Muchas cosas cambiarán_

 _Pero lo que siento_

 _Seguirá siendo igual_

 _Nos estableceremos_

 _Estamos enamorados_

( _Panic! At the Disco_ , The End Of All Things)

.

Finn regresó de sus viajes pocos días después de que Mercedes se fuera con una pequeña mujer de cabello largo color marrón y una nariz prominente, envuelta con un vestido amarillo y rosa con una sobrefalda interesante con dibujos de flores. Ella lucía vagamente familiar de una manera que Blaine no lograba identificar, pero todos los pensamientos salieron volando de su cabeza cuando Finn anunció a Kurt que ella era una mujer noble menor llamada Rachel Berry, casualmente de la familia que gobernaba la ciudad natal de Blaine, Anders, y que ella era la mujer a la que le había propuesto matrimonio.

El ojiazul por supuesto respondió saludando cortésmente a Lady Rachel, y luego arrastró a su hermano fuera para tener una discusión. Blaine a su vez se volvió hacia la chica, quien lo miraba arrugando la frente mientras lo escrutaba. – ¿Eres quizás de Anders, por casualidad? – Ella preguntó.

Blaine la miró sorprendido. – Sí, lo soy, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Porque conozco la historia de un hombre que viajó a esa ciudad, se enamoró de una mujer plebeya y decidió casarse con ella. Tengo una foto de él aquí. – Desabrochó un medallón de su cuello y lo abrió para revelar una miniatura en el interior. Señaló la figura superior en una pirámide de tres hombres jóvenes, y Blaine se quedó sin aliento. Era como mirarse en un espejo, las cejas y todo, a excepción de los llamativos ojos verdes del hombre. – Y debes admitir, el parecido es sorprendente.

El ojimiel le tendió una mano temblorosa y ella dejó caer el medallón suavemente en su palma. Él tragó saliva. – ¿Quién es este? – Preguntó, incapaz de mirar a otra cosa que la pequeña imagen.

\- Mi tío William, – dijo en voz baja, y el estómago de Blaine se retorció.

La miró de nuevo, sorprendido, y ella sonrió. – Tu padre es hermano de mi padre Leroy Berry, que es de la misma disposición como tú y el Rey Kurt. Mi otro padre, Hiram, es un portador como tú, aunque por desgracia sólo tuvo un bebé, la maravillosa yo. Siempre he estado un poco sola.

\- ¿Quieres decir que… tengo familia? – Blaine preguntó, con voz débil.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa adornando sus labios. – Siempre he tenido la esperanza de poder saber qué le pasó al tío William. Dime, ¿cómo está?

\- Está muerto. – Respondió sin rodeos. – Nunca lo conocí. Mi madre murió en el parto y él murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Me enviaron al castillo como un sirviente, y cuando tenía quince años me asignaron a las cámaras de Kurt. El resto, como dicen, es historia.

Su sonrisa cayó. – Tienes mis condolencias por tu pérdida.

Él le sonrió y cambió de tema, mientras le ofrecía el codo. – ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines, Lady Rachel? Me gustaría saber más acerca de mi futura cuñada.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó el brazo ofrecido. – Mis padres me criaron con un amor por la música…

 ***.*.*.*.***

\- Y Marley se enamoró de los chocolates encantados que Lady Mercedes trajo de vuelta de sus viajes de la provincia N'Yada. – Explicó Blaine, entusiasmado por el tema en cuestión. Le encantaba hablar de sus hijos más que de cualquier otra cosa (excepto tal vez hablar de su esposo).

\- Los conozco. – Rachel respondió con una risa. – Son disputados por las chicas en el pueblo, y me he metido en ellas.

\- ¡Blaine! – Exclamó Kurt, y éste y Rachel se giraron para encontrar al Rey con Finn y Kitty Wilde, consejera real del castaño, caminando hacia ellos a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Su Majestad. – Rachel recibió al rey, haciendo reverencias mientras se acercaba.

\- Lady Rachel. – La saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. – No hay necesidad de que te refieras a mí por mi título honorifico, que me digas Kurt está bien. Es un placer conocerte. Me disculpo por salir corriendo antes de presentarme adecuadamente. Mi consejera real y yo teníamos que hacer frente al cabeza dura de mi hermano. Espero que mi esposo te haya tratado bien.

Ella sonrió. – Hablar con él fue positivamente esclarecedor, su Majestad. De hecho, hay algo que creo que tiene que decirte.

\- El padre de Lady Rachel conocía a mi padre bastante bien. – Dijo Blaine, arrastrando a cabo el suspenso. – Lady Rachel, ¿puedes mostrarle el medallón a Kurt?

Ella se rió. – Por supuesto que puedo. – Le entregó el objeto abierto al Rey.

Cuando éste lo tomó, miró el retrato en el interior y se quedó sin aliento. – ¿Este es...?

\- William de Anders, anteriormente William Berry, era mi tío. – Explicó, y los ojos de Finn se abrieron en sorpresa.

\- ¿Eres prima de Blaine? – Preguntó, y ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Blaine miró a su esposo y lo encontró boquiabierto.

\- ¿Tienes una familia? – Kurt preguntó sorprendido.

\- Bueno, ya tengo una familia. – Dijo el de rizos con una sonrisa. – Tú, los gemelos, Marley, Finn, Burt y Carole, además de Jeffrey, Nickolas, la Srta. Wilde, y Mercedes, pero ahora tengo a Rachel y sus padres.

\- ¿Padres? – Kitty hizo eco. – ¿Como dos hombres? – Ella parecía sorprendida por esta información, pero Blaine sabía que ella estaba diciéndolo para llegar a un punto.

Kitty había sido entrenada desde su nacimiento para convertirse en la mano derecha de Kurt, y como tal fue educada en todos los temas que importaban a la hora de dirigir un reino. El linaje y la nobleza actual del reino era una gran parte de eso.

Finn asintió. – Los Lores Berry de Anders y Carmel. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, los retratos del ancestro Berry, se ven notablemente como Blaine.

Kurt se quejó. – ¿Y tú no me dijiste?

\- Bueno, probablemente estaba preocupado por cortejar a la encantadora Lady Rachel. – Dijo Blaine diplomáticamente. En los últimos años de matrimonio, su amable y acogedora actitud había sido perfeccionada a la forma diplomática. Sólo deseaba haber tenido ese talento cuando Earl Chandler Kiehl llegó y trató de burlarse de él, coqueteando con su futuro esposo e insultando el linaje de sus hijos.

En lugar de ser capaz de contestar cortésmente como podía ahora. Había sido un recién llegado a la política y no tenía idea de cómo hacer frente a los insultos de Chandler, sin despreciar a York, la provincia gobernada por la familia Kiehl. Kurt y Kitty tuvieron que hacer frente a Chandler.

\- Ese era él – dijo Rachel, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Kurt le sonrió. – Si no te importa, Blaine, me gustaría pasar algún tiempo con mi futura cuñada y mi consejera real. Lady Rachel, ¿podemos Miss Kitty Wilde y yo mostrarte alrededor del castillo mientras mi maravilloso esposo ya te ha llevado por los jardines?

\- No me importaría en lo más mínimo. – Respondió mientras deslizaba su brazo de Blaine.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a los niños de todos modos. – Dijo el pelinegro cortésmente. – Cuando haya terminado, quizá a Lady Rachel le gustaría ir a reunirse con ellos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Chilló. – ¡No puedo esperar para conocer a la familia!

\- ¿Y después de eso puedo yo hablar con mi prometida? – Preguntó Finn.

\- Supongo. – Dijo Kurt riendo mientras se iba con Kitty y Rachel.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Blaine y Finn estaban en la sala de juegos con Jeff y Marley cuando Rachel, Kitty, y Kurt regresaron de su gira por el castillo. (Rory y Elías estaban en sus clases. Sólo la hija más joven, su preciada niña, no estaba obligada a ir con ellos).

Kurt y las damas entraron mientras Blaine y Finn estaban en medio de una intensa discusión en relación al coro del castillo. Jeffrey tenía a Marley en sus hombros y ella gritó emocionada cuando él la pasó por encima para saludar a Kitty y la Dama desconocida.

\- Saludos, miladies y saludos su Majestad. – Dijo con una sonrisa descarada. – Permita que le presente a la princesa Marley de los Unicornios.

\- Lady Brittany dice que mi papi y mi papá son unicornios. – Marley dijo. – ¿Es usted uno, Lady?

Rachel pareció desconcertada, y miró a Kurt por un consejo en cuanto a cómo reaccionar. Lo encontró sonriendo a su hija menor, a quien recogió de los hombros del cuidador rubio. – Hola, querida, – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente de su hija risueña.

\- Hola, papá. Hola, Miss Kitty. ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ella es Lady Rachel. Va a casarse con tu tío Finn.

Los ojos de Marley se abrieron muy grandes. – ¿En serio?

Rachel asintió, sonriendo amablemente a la pequeña princesa. En Marley vio los ojos verdes de su tío William, a pesar de que todo lo demás (piel pálida, cabello castaño liso, y una nariz de tamaño normal) parecía pertenecer al lado de la familia Hummel. – Hola, princesa Marley. – Dijo extendiendo una mano para que la niña en los brazos del Rey la tomara. – Voy a ser tu tía Rachel. Tengo dos padres como tú.

La boca de la niña se abrió. – ¿Tienes un papi y una papá también?

\- Tengo un padre y un papá, pero sí.

Marley frunció el ceño, mordisqueando su labio inferior un poco, y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer con una mirada de esperanza en sus ojos. - ¿Puedo tener un abrazo, Lady Rachel?

La boca de la chica se abrió en una suave 'o' pero luego sonrió y respondió. – Si está bien con tu padre. Y, Marley, no tienes que llamarme Lady Rachel. Sólo Rachel. – La niña miró expectante a su papá, quien le sonrió.

\- Por supuesto. – Kurt giró y bajó a su hija. Ella se acercó a Rachel y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la blusa de ésta. La chica se inclinó un poco y la abrazó, quien sonrió y apretó a su nueva tía sólo un poco más.

Blaine y Finn se acercaron, y el Rey sintió que su esposo deslizaba la mano en la suya. – Te amo. – Le susurró al oído, y Kurt sonrió.

\- Yo también te amo.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Rory y Elías entraron corriendo al comedor, riendo y persiguiéndose el uno al otro. (Sus lecciones sobre cómo caminar bien no eran tan eficaces como deberían haber sido cuando sus padres estaban decididos a asegurarse de que sus hijos tuviesen un montón de libertad), pero se detuvieron tan pronto como vieron a la recién llegada sentada entre su hermana y la consejera real de su padre.

Rory se ajustó la diadema y su postura, mostrando un aspecto tan real en su cara como un niño de trece años de edad podía tener, y Elías se limitó a sonreír. Como Príncipe debía tener modales, pero ya que no era el Príncipe de la corona, tenía un mayor grado de libertad.

\- Buenas noches, mi Lady. – Dijo Rory, inclinando la cabeza hacia el grado justo. Como Príncipe heredero, las únicas personas ante las que tenían que inclinarse eran sus padres y los monarcas que estaban de visita, como la Reina Tina y el Prince Michael.

\- Buenas noches, sus Altezas. – Dijo Rachel, levantándose y haciendo reverencias a Rory y Elías. – Soy Lady Rachel Berry de Anders y Carmel, hija de los Lores Berry, prometida del Príncipe Finn, y prima del Príncipe Blaine.

\- ¿Prima? – Los gemelos se quedaron sin aliento al unísono.

Rory se giró para mirar al pelinegro, quien les sonrió. – ¿Es eso cierto, papá?

Blaine asintió, pero antes de que pudiera explicar, Elías interrumpió. – Pe…pero pensé que papá era un plebeyo.

\- Técnicamente, sí, lo era. – Explicó Kitty. – Pero el abuelo de Lady Rachel y el Príncipe Blaine, repudió al padre de éste por haberse casado con una mujer plebeya, por lo que William Berry se convirtió en un plebeyo ordinario después de eso. – Cuando todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, se encogió de hombros. – Es expediente judicial.

\- Bueno, todos, creo que es hora de la cena. – Kurt declaró, disolviendo la tensión incómoda.

Los niños aplaudieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos. Cuando el cocinero llevó la comida, Blaine miró a su alrededor a la gran mesa con las personas sentadas allí. Era tal como le dijo a su esposo temprano, todas esas personas eran su familia.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban Kurt, los gemelos, Marley, Finn, Burt, Carole, Jeffrey, Nickolas, y Kitty. Sólo falta Mercedes, y toda su familia estuviese ahí. Sonrió y tomó su tenedor.


End file.
